Envidia
by Kby SC
Summary: [Oneshot-Mo Dao Zu Shi][Jiang Cheng] No sabía por qué de pronto se había generado aquel sentimiento. Durante tantos años vivió sin preocupaciones como esas, sin embargo, en este momento, la envidia a la vida de su ex amigo lo invadía.


La envidia, por supuesto, no era algo digno de sentir por parte de un prestigioso líder de secta. Aunado, el quiénes eran los objetivos de sus sentimientos, lo hacía aún más repulsivo.

Lan Wanji y Wei Wuxian, los mangas cortas más —probablemente— famosos y respetados de los alrededores, eran aquello que lo hacía retorcerse de rabia, ira y sí, envidia.

Hace algunos meses, tras correr el rumor de que ambos se habían asentado en el Receso de las Nubes como una pareja de cultivo consolidada no pudo hacerle más que perder los estribos hacia cualquiera que se dignase a mirarle. _¿Era de verdad posible que un hombre tan frívolo como Wei Wuxian pudiese dedicarse en alma y cuerpo a cualquier persona que no fuera él mismo?_ Lo dudaba. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo pronóstico, ambos parecían felices y sinceramente enamorados.

Esto lo asqueaba de sobremanera.

Durante su vida pasada, más de uno pudo presenciar y atestiguar la falta de vergüenza que el Patriarca Yiling suponía hacia cualquiera que levantará un mínimo interés en su persona, hablando no solo de forma romántica o física. Sin embargo, nadie podría ser más exacto que él. El que durante tantos años fue su hermano y su mejor amigo. Nadie, según el mismísimo Wei Wuxian, sería jamás lo suficientemente bueno como para _atarlo _en matrimonio.

_"— Probablemente seré libre siempre."_

Solía decir muy seguido después de un par de tragos de licor. Luego, agregaría alguna historia sin sentido y finalmente reiría a carcajadas o le molestaría a él hasta quedarse dormidos.

Recordarlo y después, caer en cuenta que realmente se había casado con su supuesto némesis de la juventud, solo lo hacía darse cuenta que Wei Wuxian no era alguien en quien creer; _ni antes ni ahora_. Además, claro, estaba el hecho de las riñas pasadas, y enumerar todo solo lo irritaba más.

Muy a su pesar, todos estos puntos no encabezaban la lista por la que todo el último año había estado más irritable cada que alguien mencionaba o siquiera hacía referencia a cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver remotamente con dichos individuos. Esto era —aunque solo pocos que lo conocían bien, pudieron notar— que se moría de la envidia que le generaba su ex mano derecha al haber encontrado, aún a pesar de haber muerto y revivido y de todos los problemas causados, al gran amor de su vida.

Vivía feliz y grato a lado de uno de los cultivadores más fuertes, reconocidos, imponentes y _—era imposible negarlo— _atractivos en un lugar tan hermoso como lo era el Receso de las Nubes. Wei Wuxian vivía la vida que toda doncella querría. Que él querría.

Por supuesto, no se refería al ser follado por un hombre todos los malditos días. No, totalmente no. Se refería al amor. Porque en el fondo era un hombre que deseaba —no, añoraba— un cuento de hadas junto a la persona adecuada. Ese sueño que su hermana le había metido desde el momento en que se dio cuenta que podía entenderle mientras lo cargaba en brazos.

Jiang YanLi siempre fue una soñadora, cursi y sentimental; tan diferente a su amada madre. Él, por el contrario, siempre había querido mostrarse realista, fuerte, varonil y para nada romántico. Claro que tras las puertas de su habitación y tras cerrar sus párpados y sumergirse en sus ensoñaciones, se había imaginado cientos de escenarios junto a su amada. Claro que cada tanto, el aspecto de su mujer soñada cambiaba con respecto a su edad e intereses y, durante la Campaña para derribar el Sol, también había cambiado de escenario y de personajes principales, que durante toda su vida antes de ese momento, habían representado la dicha de tener un hogar, aunque algo disfunción y complicado, hermoso.

Después de la muerte de su familia y del que fuese su gran amigo, se quedó inmerso en el cuidado de su secta y de su amado sobrino que, durante unos años se había mantenido al margen respecto a las relaciones sentimentales. Durante años, muchos clanes le propusieron una unión por conveniencia pero él estaba tan decidido a encontrar a su otra mitad de la forma difícil que rechazó todas y cada una de las propuestas, además, su duelo no se redujo hasta bien entrada la infancia de Jin Ling.

Por eso mismo, se había comenzado un rumor en el que se hablaba de que era probable que el _prestigioso_ Líder de la Secta Yumeng Jiang vivía en el celibato o, simplemente, era asexual. Esto lo había hecho enfurecer a tal grado que mandó todo un grupo de discípulos a investigar el origen de dicho rumor durante más de tres meses hasta que claro, hubo algo mejor de lo que cotillear.

En este punto de su vida, Jin Ling ya no era un niño pequeño al que cuidar cada minuto del día, el origen de su amargura poco a poco disminuía con el pasar de los meses, Wei Wuxian estaba vivo pero... ¿De qué le servía si él ya había muerto una vez casi injustificadamente?, y aunque muriera mil más, nada cambiaría. El asunto había, literalmente, muerto en el Templo de Guanyin. Pronto, simplemente se sintió desorientado.

Durante todos estos meses, se había encontrado con que el odio que sentía por Wei Wuxian y todo lo relacionado con él habían desaparecido casi por completo. Obviamente, no iría a abrazarlo y alabarlo cuando lo viera, pero ya podía pensar en él sin querer atravesarlo con Sandu múltiples veces. Su odio había mutado. Eso era todo.

Sin embargo, _¿qué debería sentir ahora?_

En cualquier momento, los ancianos del clan comenzarían nuevas y molestas conversaciones de _"porqué debía casarse pronto y dar un heredero aún más pronto"_ pero no estaba sinceramente emocionado, y en realidad, pensarlo de esa forma hacía que la vena de sus sienes palpitara. Deseaba encontrar alguien a quién amar, eso era cierto. De verdad que esperaba enamorarse; casarse; cargar a su hijo tantas veces como hubiese deseado que su padre lo hiciera; llenar ese hueco que tenía desde hace tantos años en su corazón, pero lo deseaba hacer por qué él escogiera ese camino, no por la responsabilidad que tenía a con su Clan.

Pensando en esto, desde que se había enterado de la pareja de Gusu, había estado distraído e irritado en medidas similares. En ese momento, por ejemplo, caminando por Muelle de Loto inmerso en su imaginación y reflexión, no pudo notar al pequeño grupo de jóvenes que, al verlo, sin dudarlo caminaron hacia su dirección.

— Tío, hola. Tío... ¡Tío!

Su rostro, ensimismado y calmado, se giraron rápidamente al por fin oír la voz del heredero del clan Jin. Su juvenil rostro mostraba un marcado puchero al ser ignorado momentáneamente, aun así, hizo una pequeña reverencia de respeto, la cual imitaron los jóvenes de pulcro blanco detrás de él. Su ceño se frunció.

— ¿A quién crees que le hablas en ese tono, mocoso? No olvides que aún soy tu mayor— Miró sobre su hombro a los jóvenes que acompañaban a su sobrino—. ¿Caza nocturna con el clan Lan?

Lan JingYi asintió con euforia, mientras que Sizhui contestó con una sonrisa y un corto "Así es".

Jin Ling entorno los ojos y continúo.

— Sí, deje que ellos vinieran conmigo está vez. Pero ya que te vi, pensé en invitarte a venir.

— ¿Crees que no tengo mejores cosas que hacer que cuidar de ti?

— Déjame terminar, tío— Soltó molesto y con el ceño fruncido—. Si no quieres venir, tampoco hay diferencia. Pensé en invitarte por cortesía cuando te vi, pero tampoco creas que quiero a alguien gritándome todo el tiempo.

Los jóvenes a su espalda dejaron escapar una risa contenida, todos menos Sizhui quien, en seguida, regaño a los demás en voz baja tratando de no enfurecer más al adulto. Alejándose levemente al sentir el aire irritado, el pequeño grupo se disculpó adelantándose.

Jiang Cheng y Jin Ling se miraron serios un par de minutos, antes de que el más joven apartara la vista con un puchero, derrotado.

— ¿Vendrás o no?— Susurro sin mirarlo de nuevo.

Su corazón sonrío al notar que su sobrino seguía siendo un niño. Un niño que había criado y que amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Lo adoraba aunque no se lo dijera. Cuando se mostraba así de vulnerable, la imagen de su hermana se superponía ante sus ojos y no podía evitar el calor emerger en su interior. Al notar ese sentimiento, pudo darse cuenta que ya tenía una familia la cual amar y aunque algún día llegará el momento de formar una propia y más grande, por ahora no tenía urgencia. Era una familia pequeña y tal vez a veces molesta, pero ahí estaba. Mirándolo desde ese punto, los recuerdos de la infancia de aquel niño corrieron en su mente.

Por primera vez en todos esos meses, había algo que no envidiaba de Wei Wuxian. No pudo evitar reír.

— ¿Te estás burlando de mí?— El ceño del niño se frunció más, esta vez molesto de verdad—. Entiendo, entiendo. Ve y haz tus cosas importantes—Dijo con un deje de ironía en la voz—, no te necesito para demostrarle a nadie que soy...

— Cállate un segundo, niño. Iré.

La sonrisa quedó en sus labios después de la risa. Era una visión un poco extraña para cualquiera, incluso para aquel al que había criado. Sin embargo, el mismo calor que su tío había sentido, también fue generado en él y, al igual que el adulto, no lo diría en voz alta. Sin un gramo de la molestia anterior, el más joven infló el pecho y levantó la barbilla, orgulloso de solo él sabía qué.

— Bien, también te dejaré seguirme.

Se dio la vuelta, altivo, con un sonriente Líder de Secta a su espalda. Sí, ese niño era suficiente para dejar de pensar en el idiota homosexual y su homosexual matrimonio. Ver crecer a alguien tenía sus ventajas y desventaja pero, ahí, con las manos detrás de su espalda caminando en dirección a los jóvenes discípulos amigos de su sobrino, pensó en lo triste que era el que su ex mejor amigo no hubiese tenido la dicha de criar a Jin Ling.

_Ahora, donde quiera que estuviera aquel sujeto, pensaba que él era el que debía sentir envidia._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gracias por leer esta cosa que escribí y que me gusta, que amo y que de verdad quería que alguien más que yo leyera.

Amen a Cheng tanto como yo o más, por fis, ámenlo y alguien más dedique tiempo a escribir cosas sobre él porque es demasiado perfecto para solo tenerme a mí de loca obsesiva JAJAJAJAJAJA.

Espero pasar por este fandom un rato más, y también escribir más cosas sobre lo que me gusta y_ lalalalala. _En fin, espero que les haya gustado y les haga amar mucho más a Cheng y Jin Ling, porque si, Wei Ying y Lan Zhan son los personajes principales pero... _**¿alguien puede pensar en el tío y su sobrino por favor?**_ ¡SON JO DI DA MEN TE LIN DOS!

Y bueno, si alguna coma o acento se me fue por ahí a pesar de mi obsesión por revisarlo todo unas muchísimas veces antes, seria lindo si me lo dijesen, con respeto porque si tengo mi corazoncito.

_Hasta algún otro día,____~KBY._


End file.
